Perfect Cho
by Kihyunwon
Summary: Kihyun, Wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

**Ini masih pengenalan member cerita "Perfect Cho"**

Kyuhyun(22 yo) cewek bertubuh ramping, seorang model internasional dan mempunyai perusahan Kyu cop. & Kyu Entertaiment, kekayaan belimpah, paras cantik yang menggoda. Semua orang menggaguminya dan hanya satu pria yang ia cintai siapa kah sosok tersebut?

Siwon (24 yo) pria tampan yang satu ini pasti kalian sudah tau dia siapa pewaris Choi cop. yang terkenal tampan, bertubuh atlis, dan taat akan agama ia mencintai wanita tersebut yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri

Kibum (24 yo) Pria yang satu ini sungguh misterius, siapakah ia? dan apa hubunganya dengan kyuhyun?

Yunho (28 yo) Kakak seorang Cho Kyuhyun

Hankyung & Heechul mereka orang tua Kyuhyun


	2. Chapter 2

"Well done Cho." namja bule tersebut mengulurkan tangan ke yeoja manis tersebut, panggil saja dia Charles O'Rear seorang fotografer profesional terkenal yang bahkan karyanya menjadi salah satu icon di windows

"That's great cho, pround of you"

"Thank you Charles" yeoja tersebut mengulurkan tanganya juga sambil tersenyum  
"Okay bye Charles"  
"Bye Kyu"

Itulah mereka dunia model berbeda dengan mereka yang bukan berada di dunia model, tata kramah, penyampaian, ucapan semua serba barat.  
Cho Kyuhyun mungkin kalian tahu dia sering masuk beberapa berita mancanegara sebagian orang didunia ini mengenalnya well, dia salah satu model papan atas dunia dengan kekuasan bisni, dan entertaiment yang ia miliki *serius ini ngaco:v

"Ayo kita pergi cebol aku mengantuk sekali setelah pemortretan hoaaaaa" sambil meretangkan tangan keatas  
"IYA CHO ANI BERUANG KUTUP" dengan seringai imutnya Ryeowook berjalan duluan meninggalkan yeoja imut tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan...  
"YAKKKK BERHENTI DI SANA KIM RYEOWOOK"

.

.

.

"Yak cho!" Yeoja yang memiliki bertubuh mungil berwajah manis tersebut mencoba membangunkan artisnya alias atasnya sendiri sebut saja dia Ryeowook sepupu jauh dari keluargan Cho merangkap menjadi meneger dari sepupunya sendiri.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun, HARI INI ADA PEMILIHAN ARTIS BARU DAN KAU KEEP STAY TIDUR DISINI? SEDANGKAN WARTAWAN DILUAR SANA MENCARI MU CHO! APA PERLU AKU MEMANGGIL HEECHUL EOMMA" seringai di muka Ryeowook mengembang sambil bermuka evil dengan tanduk merah dikepalannya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berguduk ngeri-_-

Yeoja yang sedari tadi tertidur segera membuka mata setelah mendengar nama skak mat tersebut  
"Aissss jinja jinja jangan sebut2x nenek sihir itu, tak bisa kau membuat hidupku terbebas dengan nama itu sehari saja" dengan suara khas seorang bagun tidur dan dengan wajahnya yang benar2x manis ohh lihat saja bibir ranum nan sexy itu sedang bergerak dengan indah plus kulit putis ditambah setelan baju tidur piama berwarna baby blue tersebut membuat ia benar menawan Cho Kyuhyun memang pesona yang luar biasa.

"Sudahlah cepat Cho aku sibuk bukan kaya kamu yang tinggal merintah trus selesai" persimpangan tercetak jelas di wajah Ryeowook yang sejak tadi mendengarkan gerutuan kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah selesai hingga kiamat dunia ke 3 datang

"Semua orang menantikan putri seorang Cho heechul, cepetttt sanaaaa turun dari kasur mu dan jika dalam sepuluh ani sembilan menit tidak selesai juga dengan terpaksa eheem apa perlu aku sebutkan ancamanya?"

"Tidak usah cebol TERIMA KASIH, aku akan mandi jadi lebih baik kau keluar sekarang"

Ryeowook yang dipanggil cebol tersebut langsung berwajah seperti Edward Elric di film anime Fullmental:v

"AISHH JINJA JINJA" sambil menutup pintu berlapis emas tersebut dengan keras

Kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya  
"Si cebol itu kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan muka polos

15 menit kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk berbahan sutra yang menutup tubuhnya dan menuju kamar tempat dia menaruh semua peelengkapan

Clek

Pintu yang terbuat dari emas tersebut terbuka lebar menunjukan banyak lemari kaca disana, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pertama yang berisikan semua baju ber brand mahal, memilih salah satu baju di lemari tersbut dan melangkah kan kakinya ke lemari2x berikutnya yang berisikan kaos, tas, sepatu, topi dll

"Bukankah ini menarik" kyuhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, setelan yang hari ini ia gunakan sangat simple dan cool dengan baju merah lengan pendek se perut plus rok hitam se paha yang meperlihatkan paha mulusnya dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat bergelombang yang ia ikat dua dengan tambahan topi yang ia putar ke samping, jangan lupakan airwheel berwarna putih di atas sepatunya

"Pagi eomma, appa, woow oppa ku yang tampan ada di sini" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi mereka masing2x

"Memang kenapa, kyuhyunku yang manis ini gak rindu oppa?" Namja tampan tersebut mengacak2x rambut kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Aishhh oppa jangan acak2x rambut kyu,Kyu kangen oppa sudah lama gak kemari terlalu sibuk dengan kertas3x membosankan tersebut" kyuhyun yang mengecrutkan bibir nya tersebut membuat tawa di ruang keluarga tersebut menggema

"Sudahlah Yunho jangan menggangunya, nanti si jelek tambah jelek nanti eomma gak pernah mendapatkan menantu dan cucu darinya bagaimana" dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya dengan alis yang naik turun sambil menyeringai

"Aku ini cantik eomma bukan jelek dan apa perlu kyu kasih tau CHO KYUHYUN WANITA TER CANTIK DIKOREA bahkan eomma saja kalah" sambil memelekan lidahnya ke Heechul yang berdecak kesal, kyu berdiri sepertinya dia agak terlambat "sudahlah kyu mau ke Kyu entertaiment bye eomma appa oppa" sambil pergi menggunakan airwheel nya

"Hannie anak mu itu jinja"

"Anak kita sayang" ucap Hankyung sambil mengecup pipi Heechul yang cemberut

"Ja aku pergi juga eomma appa"

"Buru2x kali Yunnie" ucap sang eomma kepada anak sulungnya tersebut  
"Aku ada meeting hari ini eomma, Park Corp. Ingin menaru saham di perusahaan kita"  
Yunho berdiri mencium Heechul dan Hankyung  
"Byeee eomma appa"  
"Byee Yunnie"

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau menjadi juri pemilihan artis baru perusahaan"

"Hmm"

"Sore nanti ada rapat bersama Mr. Park"

"Hmm"

"Malamnya ke acara ulang tahun Choi Siwon, orang itu mengatakan kau wajib dateng Cho"

"Iya aku tahu aku tahu, si Choi itu sudah memberi tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu ckck" Sahut kyuhyun cuek sambil memainkan Iphone 6 plusnya  
"Berarti wokki nanti temenin aku beri hadiah buat si Choi itu! Dan kemana Airwheel mu cebol aku sudah membelikannya untuk mu buat acara hari ini" Kyuhyun menggangkat alisnya

"Ada Beruang Kutup di bagasi ckckc kau itu sewot sekali"  
"Baguslah, ayo selfi Wookie."  
Kyuhyun mengarahkan kamera dan cekrek?  
"Bagaimana bagus?"  
"Hmm hasilnya tak buruk"

Kyuhyun mengeshare foto tersebut ke akun twitternya

"Aku yakin setelah ini dia marah2x sendiri"

"Siapa?"

"Hmmm ? Mungkin si Kim itu?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengejapkan mata

"Merindukanya eoh? Apa yang telah kau lakukan... WHAT! Kau mengapload foto kita di twitter dan mengirimkan ke Choi Siwon aigoo kau akan terkena masalah cho!" Ryeowook baru membuka hpnya dan melihat apa yang di perbuat oleh iblis kecil satu ini

"Benarkah? Aku menantinya, wokkie matikan HP mu dan aku juga oke! ini balasan dari Cho Kyuhyun  
Siapa suruh dia melakukan itu kepada ku" lirih kyuhyun sedih sambil menyilakan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan bibir yang bergerak maju kedepan

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Gak Wokkie aku hanya ingin tidur"

"Iya baiklah baiklah" Ryeowook me mutar bola matanya melihat tingkah sepupu nya itu

Kyu entertaiment~

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu besar bukan begitu Krystal-ssi bahkan ia menjadi juri ke4 kita?"

"Ne, tamu kita yang satu ini sangat istimewa aku yakin setelah ini para pria akan menatapnya sampai tidak berkedip sekalipun"

"Jinja? Apakah secantik itu Kryssi, aku bukan dari agensi Kyu enteraiment... Apakah pesonanya separah itu? Kalo seperti itu apakah aku sudah terlihat tampan mungkin saja aku salah satu dari sekian banyak pria yang akan dilirik olehnya" ucap Myungsoo yang terlihat sangat PD tersebut

"Hahah oppa.. Kau gak bakalan pernah di lirik olehnya bahkan Siwon hyung saja cuma di anggap teman sama eonnie"

"Ahhh aku jadi sedihh, baiklah Kryssi apa perlu kita panggil ia sekarang? Ku dengar ia sudah tiba di sini"

"Ne"

"INI DIA JURI KE4 KITA CHO KYUHYUN"

Di lain tempat~

Tenang dan tak ada suara sekalipun di kamar yang bernuansa hitam putih satu ini Classic modern itulah gambaran mengenai kamar tersebut , sang pemilik kamar tersebut masih keep stay berada di alam mimpinya dia Choi Siwon si Tampan yang diakui seluruh penjuru Korea, Ketampanan, Kekayaan, apapun yang diinginkan orang lain ada di dia

Trdddd trddd  
Trddd trdddd trdddd

Getaran Hp mewah tersebut sedikit menganggu ketenangan tidur si tampan, ia mengejapkan matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan nyawanya untuk kembali, mengambil HP yang sedari tadi begetar dan terlihat jelas wallpaper yang gambarkan 2 sejoli yang saling tersenyum membuat pemilik HP tersebut tersenyum bahagia untuk mengawali harinya, terlihat ada satu message dari manager nya Donghae

From : Donghae hyung

Won cek twitter mu, dan kau akan merasa bahagia

Siwon menyeritkan dahinya dan segera membuka twitternya

Ia terdiam sejenak

Ia pun membuka akun sosialnya tersebut

Mention 1

terdiam

...

...Dan

"KYAAAAA YUHUUUUU KYUKYU CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT BABY? MISS ME?OMGGGGGG MANIS SEKALI MYBABY"

Siwon langsung berdiri dan loncat2x di kasur seperti anak kecil-_- setelah melihat postingan dari Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia gak bahagia orang yang di sukainya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun

gaemgyu

Bersama Wokkie dan aku ucapkan Happy Birthday buat siwon407 keep healty and Gudblees you sweetie, can't wait for tonight

"Aku akan ke salon abis ini dan terlihat tampan untuk mu"

Siwon segera bersiap siap untuk hari yang membahagiakan ini

 **tbc~**

 **next chapter? you know what I mean**


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu Korea, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun masih sibuk memilih hadiah buat Siwon ia melirik ke kanan kiri melihat hadiah yang cocok untuk sahabatnya tersebut

"Arghhhh apa yang harus aku beli? Si Choi itu udah memiliki semua ini!" Teriak frustasi Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh pengunjung Mall melirik ke yeoja manis tersebut, Kyuhyun masih mempoutkan bibir nya *ahhh manisnya

"Wookieeeeee" Kyuhyun segera menuju sepupunya yang sedari tadi memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah si Cho tersebut

"Jadi? Kau sudah tau ingin membeli apa? asal kau tahu kita sudah berkeliling di mall ini 3 jam setelah rapat dengan Mr. Park, kaki ku ini sudah sakit dan kita belom ke salon buat mempercantik diri" gerutu Ryeowook

"Aku tak tahu" ucap Kyuhyun lemah, ia terdiam sejenak dan

Sedetik berlalu

Semenit berlalu

"A..HA" sepertinya ia sudah tahu ingin memberikan apa-_-"  
"baiklah wokkie kita ke salon sekarang ayokkkk" Kyuhyun segera menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dengan senyum bahagianya

.

.

Taman di masion kediaman keluarga choi telah di rubah menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun, terdapat banyak meja dan kursi dan kue tart berwarna putih yang dilapisi berlian tersebut bertuliskan Happy Birthday Choi Siwon, dan lampu lampu penerang taman pun sudah di ubah sedemikian rupa indahnya

"Jadi bagaimana penampilan ku hyung? sudah tampan kah? Apa ada yang masih kurang?"

"Tentu saja ckckc kau ini" sahut Donghae sambil berdecak kesal tak habis fikir dengan bossnya satu ini diakan tertampan di Korea kenapa MASIH DITANYAKAN-_-

"Baiklah baiklah ayoo hyung turun sepertinya para tamu sudah mulai tiba, aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Siwon semangat 45nya

"Ne"  
Kedua namja tampan tersebut keluar dari kamar Siwon dan menuju taman masion Choi tersebut, menyambut para tamu yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Siwon.

"Wonnie" Wanita berparas cantik yang terlihat anggun malam ini segera memeluk anaknya  
"Selamat Ulang Tahun sayang" Jungsoo mencium pipi anaknya  
"Makasih eomma"  
"Selamat Ulang Tahun Siwon" ucap sang Appa Kangin yang menggacak rambut anaknya  
"Aishh appa aku sudah berdandan sejak subuh tahu" Siwon kembali menata rambutnya  
"Ehhh? Sejak subuh?" Appa dan eomma Choi menatap anaknya heran  
"Ituu hmm.. Ituu..."  
"Demi Kyunie eomma appa" sahut Donghae segera malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut "HYUNG" muka Siwon pun bersemu merah mendengar ucapan donghae tersebut  
Eomma dan Appa Choi tertawa kecil melihat anaknya tersebut.

"Jiwon mana eomma?" Ucap Siwon yang baru sadar tidak melihat keberadaan adiknya tersebut  
"Dia tak bisa datang katanya dosennya memberikan tugas ke jeju hari ini"  
"Anak itu ckck"

Tiba2x para tamu melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan berlari kesana membuat Siwon binggung ada apakah gerangan? Apakah ada yang ingin menghancurkan acaranya ini? Pemikiranya tersebut segera membuat Siwon menuju para tamu yang berkerumuh ke arah pintu masuk

"K..Kyuhyun"

Yang ternyata seorang bidadari yang merusak acara ulang tahunya tersebut, dengan gaun selutut berwarna babyblue yang terdapat pita manis di kerah gaun tersebut dan rambut hitam yang di ikat satu kebelakang dengan beberapa helai poni dibiarkan membuat wanita tersebut mempesona malam ini, membuat Siwon terdiam mempehatikan Kyuhyun

"Siwonnie" teriak Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri Siwon yang masih terdiam terpesona menatap pujaan hatinya tersebut "Wonnie" Kyuhyun mendadakan tanganya di wajah Siwon  
"Aishhhh baiklah Choi jika kau masih terdiam aku akan pergi dari sini oke" gerutu kesal Kyuhyun akhirnya mengembalikan Siwon dari lamunanya.

"Kyu" 3 kalimat tersebut keluar dan Siwon membelalakan matanya setelah mendapatkan serangan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun "Selamat Ulang Tahun Choi" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis  
"N..ne" sahut Siwon gugup dan dia langsung menghela nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sedari tadi

"Tuan Choi Siwon dan nona Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kalian menghadap ke kamera" salah satu wartawan yang Siwon undang memanggil mereka sambil menggarahkan kamerannya  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya ke lenggan kiri siwon  
"Tersenyum Choi" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan Siwon? Pria itu memandang Kyuhyun tanpa terganggu banyaknya kamera yang memfoto mereka, terpesona eoh?  
Para wartawan terkikik geli melihat hasil foto mereka dapatkan

"Ayo masuk Kyu" ucap Siwon  
"Hmmm"

Setelah acara tersebut Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua mengelilingi masion Choi, berpegangan tangan dan saling bercerita satu sama lain

Siwon tiba2x berhenti dan itu membuat Kyuhyun binggung  
"Hadiah ku mana Kyunie?" Ucap Siwon dengan mimik kecewanya ya yang sebenarnya pura2x ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun  
"Aku lupa memberikannya sepertinya, atau aku memang tidak memberikanya kado? Hmmm" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri  
"Kyuuu"  
"Hehe... Tangan kanan mu wonnie"  
"Ne?"  
Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Siwon dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan pria tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kalung safir berwarna biru muda tersebut ke telapak tangan Siwon "Kyu binggung ingin memberikan apa, wonnie udah punya segalanya bukan? Jadi Kyu kasih kalung, bukan kah kalung bisa menjadi suatu kenangan suatu saat nanti hehe"

"Tak apa, aku akan menerima semua hadiah apa pun itu dari mu Kyu" Siwon tersenyum kecil, ia merasa bahagia sangat bahagia akan hadiah tersebut

"G-Gombal" Kyuhyun berdecak malu mendengar itu  
"Biarin"  
"Jangan di hilangkan inget itu wonnie!  
"Tentu saja Kyunie"  
"Karna itu sangat mahal"  
"Aku bisa membeli 5 kalung seperti ini Kyuniee"  
"Wonnie! Bukan mahal harganya Itu kalung pertanda hubungan sahabat kita mengerti" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melihat kalung indah tersebut

Siwon yang sedari tadi melayang bahagia merasa jatuh seketika mendengar ucapan tersebut, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melihat kalung tersebut, sahabat? Ia tak mau itu ia ingin lebih dari itu ia ingin Kyuhyun hanya miliknya

"Kyu" Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun  
"Hmm" Kyuhyun menggalihkan pandangan dari kalung safir tersebut dan menatap Siwon balik pipinya memerah binggung dengan tatapan Siwon kepadanya saat ini "Wonnie hentikan tatapan itu"  
Siwon tetap menatap Kyuhyun menghiraukan ucapan yeoja manis tersebut  
"Tidak bisakah? Kita?"  
"Kita kenapa? Apa maksud kamu wonnie? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun binggung dengan sikap Siwon saat ini maksudnya apa?  
"Saran-" ucapan Siwon terputus mendengar dering handphone Kyuhyun pertanda pesan masuk  
"Sebentar"

1 message

From : Evil Bum!Bum!  
"Apa yang kau perbuat baby! Ingin segera pangeran mu mati muda  
SEGERA pulang now sayang.. Loveyou

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang membaca pesan tersebut

"Dari siapa Kyu?"  
"Bukan siapa2x hehe hmm Woniee Kyu balik ya eomma sudah mencari Kyu"  
"Tapi-"  
"No tapi2xan wonnie byeeee good night wonnie" Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya sedih

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba dimasion Cho segera berlari menuju kamarnya

dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak di depan pintu untuk menenangkan diri

Cklek

Pintu yang berlapis emas itupun terbuka, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya mata nya menangkap seorang tubuh tinggi yang menatap jendela

"Bum?"

Orang tersebut berbalik dengan seringai di wajahnya "Selamat datang sayang"

 **TBC~ review yaaaaa ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun tiba dimasion Cho segera berlari. menuju kamarnya dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat dari biasanya, Kyuhyun  
terdiam sejenak di depan pintu untuk menenangkan diri

Cklek

Pintu yang berlapis emas itu terbuka, Kyuhyun  
berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya kedua mata itu pun menampakkan seorang bertubuh tinggi yang menatap jendela  
"Bum?"  
Orang tersebut berbalik dengan seringai di wajahnya  
"Selamat datang sayang"

.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh tegap dihadapannya dengan kasar, enggan berlama-lama dalam pelukan pemuda yang sudah mempermainkanya.

"Kyu..." lirihnya, Kibum binggung dengan kekasih manisnya saat ini ia sadar bahwa remaja  
dihadapannya kini tengah dalam keadaan marah dan kecewa, jadi dengan sangat enggan Kibum melepaskan kungkungannya dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan kemari, huh? Tak takut perempuan yang kau hubungi itu cemburu, bukanya kau sudah ada janji dengannya hari ini Kim Kibum " tantang Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Bahkan kau tenang sekali Kim Kibum"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku Bummie, apa kau tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku setiap hari seperti orang gila, membayangkan kau meninggalkan ku dan menikah dengan wanita yang kau panggil Krystal itu, kau sangat jahat,"  
Kibum masih berada disana, mendengarkan dengan perhatian penuh setiap celoteh amarah yang coba dirangkai sang kekasih tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Kyu kamu salah paham, biar ku jelas-"  
Ucapannya terputus karna Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum  
"Apa maksudmu bummie? Apa kau  
tahu, sangat sulit bagiku mengakui bahwa kau selingkuh dan Yunho oppa membantu mu, semakin besar aku mengelak semakin besar pula rasa itu menyelimutiku, dan kau selama ini hanya mempermainkanku, apa selama ini kau tidak mencintai ku? Apa-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun harus terpotong karena kini bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir sang kekasih, hanya kecupan tanpa pangutan, tanpa dominasi, tanpa nafsu, hanya kecupan singkat untuk membuat bibir tipis itu berhenti berbicara, karena bagi Kibum wanita dihadapannya saat ini sudah menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya dengan jujur dan kini sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk mengungkapkan segala yang dipendam pada sang kekasih.

"Kau salah paham sayang."

 _ **Flasback**_

Kyu Pov.  
"Wookie setelah acara ini kosongkan semua jadwal ku, aku ingin menemui Bummie." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil lamborgini  
Berwarna abu2xnya meninggalkan sang manager

"Trus aku pulang dengan siapa, Kyu?" Sang manager berteriak melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh darinya

"Aku udah menelphone Yesung oppa, persiapkan dirimu Wokkie aku sudah menyiapkan pakek kencanmu hari ini oke byeee"

Clek

Pintu tersebut tertutup meninggalkan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat baik

"Terima kasih Kyu"

Mobil lamborgini abu2x tersebut membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, bahkan dalam waktu 7 menit Kyuhyun sudah tiba di perusahaan milik sang kekasih Kim Kibum

Dengan pesonanya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju resepsionis membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan kagum dengan anggun ia melangkah ke sang recepsionis yang menatapnya tak berkedip sangking terpesonanya.

"Nona, tuan Kim ada?"

" "

"Nona?" Bahkan seorang wanita pun terpesonan olehnya pikir semua lelaki yang berada di sana

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang resepsionis sambil mempout kan bibirnya karna ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia memencet tombol lift yang tidak bersalah itu dengan tidak sabaran  
setelah pintu lift itu pun terbuka ia memencet tombol menuju lantai paling atas.

Karena sudah sampai di ruang sang kekasih bermarkas, tak ada salahnya untuk sejenak mengunjungi sang kekasih untuk menghilangkan lelah yang ia rasakan hari ini,lagi pula sudah beberapa hari ini Kyu tidak  
pernah bertemu dengannya karna ia harus ke London untuk pemotretan,dia sangat rindu pada sang kekasih.

'Rindu?' kekehnya pelan.

Perlahan Kyu mengetuk pintu kaca milik sang directur. Lama berselang ia menunggu, namun Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan tanggapan seperti yang ia harapkannya.

Merasa jengkel, Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, wanita bersurai coklat manis itu memberanikan diri memasuki ruang khusus directur itu.  
Harum sang kekasih menyeruak hidung Kyuhyun saat itu, tubuhnya memasuki ruang persegi yang terlalu besar itu, terdapat sebuah satu set kursi dan meja kerja di ujung ruang dengan background rak buku super tinggi  
sampai menyentuh langit-langit. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat jendela besar yang menampilkan keadaan Seoul dan beberapa  
tanaman ruang dan Picture dirinya dan Kibum terpapang di dinding sebelah kanan. Satu set sofa dengan meja untuk bersantai juga sudah di tata sedemikian rupa di sudut ruang yang lain.

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan suara sebelum kalimatnya terinterupsi oleh suara satu-satunya pria yang sejak tadi mendiami ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu... tapi aku tak punya tempat lain untuknya, maaf kalau aku terus merepotkanmu."  
Telinga Kyuhyun menegak mendengar suara sang kekasih yang tengah berbicara dengan entah siapa melalui ponsel persegi putihnya.

"Aku mohon bersabarlah... biarkanlah dia di rumahmu hyung sementara waktu, akan aku usahakan untuk setiap hari datang menemaninya."  
Sepertinya sang kekasih tak menyadari sebuah manusia bertubuh manis tengah menguping pembicaraannya, terlihat karna Kibum tetap dengan santainya berbicara melalui ponselnya bersandarkan tembok sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun? Aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahu Krystal kepadanya."

Deg..

Sesak...

Apa maksud semua ini?

"Dia sudah makan hyung? Kemarin aku membawanya ke dokter karna demam."

'Bahkan kamu sangat perhatian dengannya Bummie, pantas kemarin kamu membatalkan kencan kita jadi demi dia ya' batin Kyuhyun

Panas...  
ruangan ini berAC tapi kenapa mendadak  
suasana hatinya mendadak jadi panas?  
'Krystal? Nama perempuan? Jadi selama ini sang kekasih  
sedang menyembunyikan orang lain?' dengan  
informasi yang terbatas itu, Kyuhyun mulai negative thingking

"Ya Yunho hyung... padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

Oh jadi selama ini sang kakak terlibat! Tidak di pungkiri selama ini ia dihiyanati batin Kyuhyun kesal

"Bilang pada Krystal aku akan menemuinya esok hari, apa yang dibutuhkan akan aku belikan besok hyung."

"Iya."

"Baiklah bye Krystal, Love you too."

Kibum mematikan ponselnya setidaknya ia sudah tenang setelah mengetahui keadaan Krystal.

"Jadi begitu selama ini Bumie, kamu bosen dengan Kyu ya."

Kibum membalikan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke gendang telinga, kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Terkejut melihat kekasihnya saat ini dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari mata bonekanya, ia binggung ada apakah geranggan?

"Maksud mu apa Kyu?"

"Jangan pura2x BERBOHONG KIM KIBUM kau selama ini selingkuh bukan dengan Krystal aku mendengarnya sendiri, kau dan Yunho oppa selama ini menyembunyikannya kan"

'Jadi ini masalahnya' iner Kibum

"Tidak ada penjelasan lagi Bummie, cukup aku ingin sendiri."

"Biar ku jelaskan sayang."  
Kibum mencoba mendekat ke arah sang kekasih

"Cukup! Jangan mendekati ku Bummie! Aku membencimu." Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Kibum dengan rawut sedihnya.

 _ **Flasback off!**_

"Kau salah paham Kyu, aku tidak selingkuh percayalah kita sudah berpacaran lama tidak sebentar." Kibum memeluk erat Kyuhyun, tangan kananya ia eluskan ke rambut coklat manis milik sang kekasih.

"Jangan berbohong Bummie, a.. Aku membenci mu"  
Kyuhyun memukul dada Kibum pelan air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan itu.

Tangan kiri Kibum masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, tangan kananya sudah beralih ke pipi putih lembut milik sang kekasih menghapus air mata yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku sudah membawa Krystal ke sini."

"K..KAU KELEWATAN KIM KIBUM" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan dan memandang geram, amarah ke Kibum

"Lihat dulu KIM KYUHYUN" cukup Kibum tak bisa menahan lagi ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ke salah pahaman ini

"TIDAKK." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ia tidak ingin melihat wanita yang menggambil Kibumnya? Apakah ia masih harus memanggil Kibum sebagai miliknya?

Kibum mengeluarkan benda putih persegi empat canggihnya, menelphone seseorang di sana

"Bawakan Krystal hyung, sekarang ke kamar Kyuhyun."

"HENTIKAN KIM KIBUM"

"CUKUP"  
Kibum segera mengakhiri panggilan menghela nafas dan segera membawa Kyuhyun kembali kepelukannya menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berteriak khisteris.

"Tenanglah aku di sini."

Clek

Knop pintu berlapis emas terputar menandakan seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Ini Krystal" Yunho masuk sambil membawa Krystal di pelukannya

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih memejamkan mata bonekanya  
"Makasih hyung, Krystal sini"

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana ini Bummie jangan tinggalkan ku' batin Kyuhyun

"Guk"

"Guk"

"Guk"

Anjing berbulu putih bermerek poodle bukan menuju ke sang tuan malah berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan mata tertutupnya, anjing berbulu putih itu menjilat wajah Kyuhyun (sepertinya buat menghapus air mata cieee pesona Kyuhyun memang)

Kyuhyun merasa jangal dengan keadaan  
Pertama, ia mendengar suara anjing  
Kedua, seseorang menjilat wajahnya

Perlahan iris boneka itu pun membuka matanya, penglihatan pertamanya melihat sosok seputih kapas yang menatapnya sambil berbinar, ia memalingkan pandanganya ke sosok bebulu putih itu, ia melihat sang kakak dan kekasihnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mengemaskannya.

Wajahnya memerah karna malu, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya menatap anjing merek poodle yang bernama Krystal itu.

Kibum berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang masih terduduk dilantai yang dingin, ia mendudukan di depan Kyuhyun tangan kananya mengusap pelan rambut coklat manis tersebut

"Ini memalukan" lirih Kyuhyun

"Krystal ternyata lebih memilih mu Kyu"

"Guk"

Anjing itu menggongong di depan Kibum

"Tapi aku malah tak suka itu, kau kan miliku jadi Krystal tak boleh menyukai mu"

Kyunyun mendogakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum, terkejut dengat ucapan kekasihnya itu

"Guk"

Anjing putih poodle tersebut mengeluarkan lidah di depan Kibum

"Bahkan ia langsung memelukmu seperti itu, menyebalkan." Kibum langsung menarik Kristal dari dada Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan ke Yunho dan meminta hyunya itu untuk membawa Krystal dari sana.

"Maafkan aku Bummie." Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kibum menangis keras di bahu sang kekasih menyesali kecemburuanya itu

"Hmm tak apa sayang" tangan Kibum membelai rambut Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanya

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam, salah satu tanganya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata bonekanya tersebut

Mereka menatap satu sama lain seakan tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya, perlahan namu pasti Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ke belahan bibir manis di depan nya itu

"Aku merindukan mu sayang namun kau membuat ku cemburu"

"Mwo?" Mata boneka Kyuhyun melebar

Mau tak mau Kibum harus tersenyum begitu  
mendapati wajah terkejut Kyuhyun

"Apa maksud mu di twitter sayang? Ingin mengoda ku? Bahkan kau tidak menggajak ku ke acara si Choi itu biar bisa berduaan dengannya? Bahkan membelikannya sebuah kalung."  
Senyum mengejek terpapang jelas di wajah Kibum saat ini

"Jadi tanpa penolakan sayang."

Manik boneka itu membulat saat dengan beringas Kibum memangut bibirnya. Jelas sekali Kibum memangut bibirnya dengan emoosi yang tertahan. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak faham apa yang harus dilakukannya, kelopak matanya berlahan mengatup saat Kibum mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk menginvasi ruang basahnya lebih dalam. Kyuhyun membiarkan naluri yang membimbingnya, membiarkan hasrat yang menguasainya untuk memimpin permainan  
bersama Kibum. Bibir Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, membuat Kibum tak ingin membuang waktu lagi untuk segera mengecap setiap rasa yang terdapat didalamnya, menginvasi setiap inci dalam rongga basah itu hingga membuat sang empunya lemas dan mendesah dalam  
dekapannya.

"Hmmp—"

Erang Kyuhyun tertahan saat lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah  
milik Kibum, tubuhnya mengejang saat tanpa  
pemberitahuan Kibum sudah menghisap kuat-kuat lidah miliknya, membuatnya langsung limbung lemas dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Tautan mereka terlepas saat mereka memerlukan oksigen, tanpa aba2x Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun ala Bridal style dan membaringkan secara perlahan ke kasur King size milik sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun wajahnya sudah memerah menahan hasrat melihat Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya menatap lekat wajahnya.

Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun pelan turun ke kedua mata boneka yang menutup terdiam lama disan, bibir itu turun ke hidung Kyuhyun dan terakhir ke belahan bibir sang kekasih.

Ciuman tanpa nafsu, Kibum hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang besar kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tautan itu pun terlepas membuat kedua mata boneka Kyuhyun terbuka indah

"Bum."

"Ayo tidur kau lelah bukan." Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, memeluk sang kekasih kedalam dekapan hangatnya

"Selamat malam Bummie." ucap Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kibum

"Selamat malam Kyu" Ucap Kibum sambil memberikan ciuman di kening sang kekasih

 **TBC~ Review ne?^3^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **eh belom O_o**

"Tidak!"

Satu suara bergaung menyeramkan memecah keheningan malam, memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan status super mewah di salah satu sudut mansion milik keluarga Cho.

"Tapi—"

Suara lainnya yang terdengar lemah mencoba mempertahankan apa yang menjadi harapannya dan semua kalimat itu harus kembali tertelan dalam kerongkongan karena sebuah suara penuh intimidasi memotong kalimat yang hanya satu kata.

"Apa kau berniat membantah perintahku, sayang? Jika aku mengatakan tidak, itu artinya tidak!"

Dingin, tegas dan tanpa cela. Membuat pemuda bersurai Coklat semakin menciut di hadapan sang kekasih, mata boneka yang mulai berkaca-kaca mencoba menjalin kotak mata dengan dua mana yang menatapnya tajam, berharap mendapat sedikit rasa iba pada apa yang kini bergelung dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Krystal —anjing jenis Poodle berusia dua tahun, meringkuk dalam-dalam, enggan mengonggong ceria seperti biasa, wajah penuh bulu Krystal makin beringsut dalam dada Kyuyun, seolah-olah si mungil itu terlalu takut menatap manusia setengah iblis yang terus bersedekap sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku mohon Bumie, aku tidak tega membiarkan Krystal sendirian di luar sana, biarkan dia tinggal bersama kita di masion." Kyuhyun berusaha memasang ekspresi paling sedih yang dapat dia lakukan, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan restu dari sang kekasih agar membolehkan Krystal tinggal di dalam rumah.

"Dia sudah biasa tinggal diluar,"

di depannya Kyuhyun tengah memasang wajah sedih, membuatnya tidak tega

Namun, niat itu tertampikkan dengan segera, saat sebuah mahluk serupa buntelan bulu makin bergelung menyamankan diri, meringkuk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, mendekati dadanya sambil memandang pemuda yang kini menjadi majikannya dengan tatapan penuh arti, simpang empat sukses menghiasi kening Kibum. Sifat Posessivenya kumat seketika saat pemandangan dihadapnnya tersaji.

"Kyu! dengarkan ku baik2x suruh Kim adjussi membawanya ke rumah anjingnya, biarkan dia di luar sekarang!"

ini lah yang membuat Kibum menyembunyikan Krystal, ia sangat sangat tahu bahwa kekasinya itu menyukai anjing setelah sang psp

ia bukan cemburu hanya sedikit kesal iya sedikit kesal tidak bisakah Kyuhyun melihat Krystal yang mengeluarkan lidahnya di depannya saat ini.

"Keluarkan dia sekarang sayang!"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun berdiri sambil mengendong Krystal mengusap matanya dan segera menatap tajam Kibum "Jika Bummie melarang Krystal dengan sangat baik Bummie tidur di sofa dan aku aka bersama Krystal di dalam kamar" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penakanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Kyuhyun dan Krystal pun segera meninggalkan Kibum yang mengeram kesal

'Jika akhirnya begini aku tak akan pernah mau membeli anjing poodle itu, sial' batin Kibum kesal

di sisi lain

"Tenang aja baby mommy akan menjaga mu" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum evil

"Guk,"

 **maaf kalau chapter ke 3 ini tidak sesuai harapan para reader sekalian *bow**

 **aku masih newbie di ffn jadi belum mengerti membalas review kalian *bow**

 **ff ku terlalu singkat ya? maaf ne *bow aku takut para reader semua merasa bosan jika melebihi 2K**


	5. Chapter 5

Mentari menampakkan sinar yang sangat hangat menyentuh bumi di pagi hari, kicauwan para burung-burung kecil menyertai indahnya mentari. Para anak kecil berlarian dengan tawa bahagia di wajah mereka bersemangat untuk mengawali hari, detik jam berdetik ber- iringan disertai siulan dari wanita manis yang sudah siap di dapur kebanggaanya.

Cho Kyuhyun wanita berparas manis itu tersenyum merekah, menggunakan apron berwarna biru yang sangat cocok di kulit susunya rambut coklat nya ia ikat kuda sangat manis.

Sebuah pelukan hangat wanita itu terima di pagi hari, tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang mewarnai pagi hari yang sangat indah. Kata-kata di ucapkan satu sama lain untuk membuktikkan seberapa besar mereka menikmati yang telah lama di rindukan oleh keduanya.

"mau sampai kapan kau memelukku bumie," gerutu wanita manis yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran yang terlihat segar dan mengunggah selera

Pria yang dipanggil Bumie semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun, mengabaikan gerutuan sang kekasih. Sudah sangat lama dan sangat ia rindukan membuatnya sulit untuk berhenti

"aku ada pemotretan hari ini, appa bilang nanti kamu temui appa dan Yunho oppa bum." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam di bahunya itu

 **Author : Me**

 **Main cast : Still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want to change**

 **This story will e mysery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^6^**

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Pose demi pose yang sangat elegan ia tunjukan di depan kamera yang hanya tertuju kepadanya, cahaya samping kanan kiri membuat kulit putih susu itu berkilau indah. Kali ini ia sebagai ambassador merk chanel perusahaan multinasional yang menghasilkan berbagai macam produk busana, parfum dan perhiasan.

"Well-done," teriakan sang photographer membuat semua staff dan sang model tersenyum merekah, menyelesaikan perkerjaan yang sudah 1 jam di lalui

Model manager bernama Kim Ryeowook, langsung berlari memberikan tisu dan air minum untuk modelnya. Menerima dan tanpa ucapan apapun kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuknya, membuka knop pintu besi itu memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi dengan baju dan riasan miliknya, mendudukan badanya di sofa putih yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu. Mata boneka itu perlahan tertutup menandakan ia sungguh lelah, sejak pagi hingga sore hari ini non-stop pekerjaan menumpuk yang sangat ia bangga-banggakan itu.

"ini vitamin minumlah, Kyu." Manager mungil itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun, membukkan sepatu high heels yang digunakan olehnya.

"makasih wookie," tanganya terulur mengambil minuman berwarna orange di tangan Ryeowook

 _Trddddd trddddd trddddd_

Getaran hp putih bergetar di sofa putih panjang, tangan jenjang yang mengengam vitamin memberikan minuman itu ke sepupu yang merangkap menjadi mangernya kembali, mengambil hp putih itu dengan malas.

"MWO!"

Teriakkan keluar dari bibir tipis berwarna pink, jangan lupakan mata boneka yang sejak tadi terlihat layu sekarang terlihat sangat lucu. Ryeowook yang disampinya hanya bisa menutup kedua kupinya mendengar terakan sepupu manis nya itu.

"yak Cho jangan berteriak! Memang ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Ryeowook digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar disertai dengan senyum manis nan tipis. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun binggung

"ada apa sih? Jangan buat aku penasaran Kyu,"

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin tipis, mata boneka itu masih berbinar-binar terang mengalahi cahaya ruangan yang mereka tempati

"kau akan tau Wookie,"

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

 **To : Kyunie**

 **From : Kuda bodoh!**

" **kau sedang apa?"**

 _Tringgggg_

 **To : Kuda Bodoh!**

 **From : Kyunie**

" **aku sedang tidur Choi,"**

 _Tringgggg_

 **From : Kuda Bodoh!**

 **To : Kyunie**

" **aku ragu kau beneran genius Kyu, apa penghargaan lomba matematika mu itu palsu?"**

 _Tringgggg_

 **To : Kuda Bodoh!**

 **From : Kyunie**

" **Go to the hell Choi Siwon! Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan eoh? Jangan terbelit-belit"**

 _Tringgggg_

 **From : Kuda Bodoh!**

 **To : Kyunie**

" **kau memang sangat pengertian Kyu baby, besok malam ke gedung SM okee akan ku jelaskan"**

Kyuhyun melemparkan benda persegi panjang itu ke kasur baby blue miliknya, memeluk bantal dan guling yang sangat ia rindukkan sejak pagi. Menengelamkan wajahnya ke bantal baby blue itu, belum semenit suara nada dering menganggu pendengarannya.

 _Fireeee~Eh eo eo~Fireeeee~Ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow_

Benda putih persegi panjang itu kembali mengeluarkan suara nada dering yang kali ini menandakan telfon masuk, tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat benda tersebut menatap kesal kelayar benda yang disebut hp itu dengan kesal

 _ **BUMBUM CALLING**_

Mata bonekanya berbinar senang, niat awalnya ia akan me reject panggilan tiba-tiba itu namun setelah melihat siapa yang menelfon tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu menangkatnya

"ada bumie?"

"sayang keluarlah,"

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, membuka pintu balkon dan mengarahkan pandanganya ke bawah. Kibum pria itu mengangkat tanganya dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya

"ayo jalan-jalan, aku sudah ijin Heechul eomma."

"okeeeee tunggulah," Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar dan bersiap-siap disertai dengan senyuman manis

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun ke lapangan bola yang tidak jauh dari masion keluaga mereka. Sambil berpeganggan tangan mereka bercerita mengenai kenangan mereka saat kecil, tawa kecil dan senyuman menghiasi keduanya. Langit di penuhi para bintang, cahaya bulan tepat di atas mereka. Angin saling berbisik membisikan kebahagiaan mereka.

Saat lelah, mereka berbaring di atas rumput. Saling menatap satu sama lain, mengagumi paras satu sama lain. Salah satu tangan Kibum terarah ke wajah yang sangat ia kagumi, wajah yang selama ini membuat rasa rindunya yang sangat menyakitkan saat ia tidak bisa melihat wajah itu ketika sekolah dulu.

"dulu kita selalu ke sini, bersama Bumi, Kyu dan Wonie." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan menatap Kibum sendu, dulu mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejak kecil Kim, Cho dan Choi keluarga yang sangat akrab. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kyuhyun tidak tahu alesan kenapa Kibum menyuruh Siwon untuk menjauhinya dulu setelah mereka lulus Junior High School.

Ia hanya mengingat pertengkaran mereka berdua di taman masion Cho, darah yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu sampai sekarang mengapa itu semua bisa terjadi.

"itu dulu Kyu," Kibum mendekatkan dirinya ke wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, memeluknya

Kibum tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, butuh waktu buat Kyuhyun untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja hitam

"makanya beri tahu aku bumiee, aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi."

"itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi sayang," Kbum menggangkat muka Kyuhyun agar wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu menatapnya

"kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lembut, raut wajah Kibumnya menyeratkan ketidak sukaan dan itu bukan hanya kali ini ketika mereka membicarakan masalah ini.

"karna kau miliku, dan sebentar lagi kita akan terikat setelah hari bahagia itu tiba akan aku jelaskan."

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap bibir tipis pink yang sangat mengairahkan

"sepintar apapun aku, aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Mr. Kim," bibir pink yang mengairahkan itu mengepout

"Mungkin yang ini kau mengerti," Kibum langsung menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir pink itu, bergerak pelan untuk memberikan rasa dan ungkapan kalau ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbuai menutup mata bonekanya perlahan tanganya terulur ke leher Kibum untuk memperdalam ciuman manis itu

' _aku mencintai mu, bumiee'_

' _aku mencintai mu, kyu'_

Batin keduanya yang hanya tuhan yang bisa mendengar, malam yang gelap dan dingin itu menjadi lebih terang dan manis untuk keduanya.

Sedangakan seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon, sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan balutan t-shirt putih dan celaj jeans hitamnya menatap benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu dengan seriusnya.

 **APAKAH BENAR KEDUA KELUARGA BESAR CHOI DAN CHO AKAN BERSATU?**

 **KEMESRAAN PASANGAN CHOI SIWON DAN CHO KYUHYUN YANG SANGAT SERASI**

 **APAKAH HUBUNGAN CHO KYUHYUN DENGAN ARTOR CHOI SIWON?**

Artikel demi artikel Siwon baca dengan seksama, comment dari fans nya yang berujar iri dan dukungan untuk keduanya. Senyum di bibir joker itu tidak henti ia hentikan saat melihat foto ia dan Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon yang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan balutan jas hitam dan celana dengan warna senada, Cho Kyuhyun dengan balutan dress panjang berwarna hitam panjang dengan high hells berwarna senada jangan lupakan rambut yang di gulu keatas dan riasan wajah yang natural terlihat cocok bersanding bersama.

Foto red carpet saat ia dan Kyuhyunnya menghadiri Korea Movie Award bersama. Sejak dulu Kyuhyunnya memang sangat mempesona. Siwon membuka gallery hpnya yang dipenuhi foto mereka berdua, melihat lihat hingga satu foto yang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Foto lama dan penuh kenangan itu

Siwon menatap foto itu dengan benci, yang menampilkan 3 anak kecil 1 yeoja dan 2 namja dengan senyuman mereka. Pria itu meng crop bagian kananya dan menyisakan 2 orang anak kecil di foto lama itu.

"aku tidak akan kalah Kim Kibum,"

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

"Kyuuuuu lihat deh tas keluaran baru chanel aigoo," mata wanita berumur hamper kepala 4 itu berbinar-binar melihat tas yang terpampang di depan toko tas mahal itu

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas ke sang ibu, ibunya itu memiliki ribuat tas yang seperti itu dirumah sungguh berlebihan. Wanita itu binggung bagaimana sang appa bisa menemukan wanita jadi jadian seperti eommanya, masak? Hell no! bisa rusak dapur kesayangan Kyuhyun perkerjaan rumah juga sudah ada puluhan maid di masion Cho.

"eomma, dirumah yang seperti itu sudah banyak."

"stttt jangan comment, eomma yang beli ini kok kamu yang protes."

Seterah deh, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Heechul eomma yang mender mandir ke satu toko ke toko lainnya.

Mata bonekanya tertarik kesalah satu pengunjung butik yang ia masuki dengan sang eomma, menatap pasangan suami istri yang tidak asing di wajahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke mereka, mungkinkah.

"Eomma appa Choi," seru Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman manis

Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum manis ke Kyuhyun, eomma Choi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyuniee, eomma rindu sekali sama kamu kenapa jarang main ke masion," tersirat nada sedih di keluakan wanita paruh baya itu yang masih terlihat cantik dan elegan

"Kyu sibuk eomma, nanti kapan-kapan kyu main oke."

Appa Choi hanya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sayang, Heechul yang mencari Kyuhyun melihat mereka dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"eonnie,"

"Chulliee," kedua orang itu berpelukan erat dan saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain

"mumpung ada eonnie di sini, datanglah kerumah minggu besok oke keluarga Cho akan mengadakan acara."

"hmm acara apa?" mereka menatap sambil terseyum satu sama lain

"acara pertunangan Kyuhyun,"

Heechul menampilkan senyuman bahagianya, sedangan wanita yang dipanggil eonnie itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun sendu, menantu yang sangat ia idam-idamkan akan direbut orang. Apakah anaknya kurang sempurna untuk satu-satunya wanita sempurna yang dimiliki keluarga Cho?

"dengan siapa Chullie… Kyuhyun akan bertunangan dengan siapa?"

Heechul mengengam tangan eomma Choi, menatapnya bahagia. Anak perempuannya sudah dewasa dan akhirnya sebentar lagi ia akan bahagia sudah saatnya Kyuhyunya yang manja menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya nanti.

"dengan Kim Kibum, anak tunggal keluarga Kim."

 **~~~OoOoOoOo~~~**

Siwon menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca lemari, kemeja merah yang ia gunakan dengan celana kain berwarna hitam, sepatu berwarna senada terlihat sangat exclusive sangat cocok di gunakan olehnya.

Tinggal 2 jam lagi ia dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu, sebenarnya pertemuannya kali ini untuk membicarakan drama yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. Kyuhyun belum tahu mengenai perihal drama couple yang akan mereka mainkan, dan ia harap Kyuhyun akan senang ketika mengetahuinya.

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya yang berwarna black and grey sangat cocok untuk nya yang dinobatkan sebagai pria manly. Turun dari tangga yang disambut oleh puluhan maid yang membungkuk memberikan hormat kepadanya.

Adjussi yang selalu mengurus keluarga Choi sejak ia kecil memberikan kuncil mobil ferarri hitam kesukaanya dari 4 mobil mewah yang ia punya. Memberikan hormat kepada tuan muda yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Choi yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 perusahaan besar di bidang industry di Seoul

"Appa dan eomma sudah pulang?"

"sudah tuan muda, sekarang mereka berada di mall untuk membeli sesuatu."

Siwon hanya membalas dengan anggukan, dan segera memasuki mobil mewah itu. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju gedung agensi ternama korea

 _Trddddd trddddd trddddd_

 **From : Donghae Hyung**

 **Wanita itu kembali. Ku harap kau tidak bertemu dengannya**

.

.

.

 **TBC~~~ PENASARAN?PENASARAN?PENASARAN? DOAKAN AUTHOR AGAR BISA MENDAPATKAN HIDAYAH UNTUK CEPAT MELANJUTKAN FF INI DAN YANG LAINNYA, SEKARANG AUTHOR UDAH KELAS 12 MULAI SIBUK T_T BOW WOW WOW MAAF TELAT UPDATE *BOW AUTHOR LAGI DI PELOSOK INDONESIA U.U JANGAN PADA LUPA REVIEWNYA READERS AUTHOR LOPE LOPE LOPE SAMA KALIAN**


End file.
